


The Gay Bench Press(tm)

by Viivvision



Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: F/F, Janet is gay for Jane!Thor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 10:49:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12886287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viivvision/pseuds/Viivvision
Summary: Every day, Jane Foster has an impressive workout routine to keep herself in shape to be Thor. It’s so impressive in fact, that half the academy watches the whole thing.Including Janet Van Dyne.And Janet realizes that maybe she wants Thor to bench press her





	The Gay Bench Press(tm)

**Author's Note:**

> I’m gay fellas and guess what so r they. This is trash and unedited.

“I want her to bench press me.”

Janet Van Dyne was rambling again. She wasn’t sure the other students were listening, but a few nods from the crowd confirmed that they were. 

Jane Foster, one of the few Thors at the academy, was doing her daily workout routine. It consisted of weight lifting, showing off for the crowd, using mjolnir to summon lightning, showing off for the crowd, and other things. 

Janet had Janes schedule memorized so that she could get the best view for her workout sessions. Some days she was rewarded with a wink, other days she got Jane water and towels. 

“I want her to bench press me” she repeated. 

“Mood” “god, same” where some of the replies she got. But then- “why don’t you just ask?” Janet looked up to see America, who was filming. “Just ask her. She loves you, it can’t hurt” 

Janet nodded. She lifted herself up and over the fence, walking towards Jane. The girl kept on lifting her weights, but acknowledged Janet with a smirk. 

“Hey there Thor! I couldn’t help but wonder-“ she paused. “Well, I noticed that you make sure bench pressing is a part of your routine and I was just wondering if you’d like to..... bench press me?” 

Janet praised herself on being the most confident student at the academy. In moments like these, that confidence helped. 

“Bench-press.... you?” Janet nodded. She assumed it sounded weird so she pulled out her phone. 

“Yah! You know, for the ‘gram” Thor nodded and stood up. Even in heels, Janet was smaller then her. Height differences always made her heart flutter. 

Thor put her hand in Janet’s and led her over to the bench press. In an instant, she scooped up Janet in her muscular arms. The crowd cheered and hollered.

“Get it Janet!!!”

Janet gave them a cheeky smile and waved, giving a small yelp as she was hoisted into the air. She was splayed out awkwardly so she tried to get into a good pose for pictures. Slowly, Thor brought her back down to shoulder level. she repeated the process, the weight seemingly not an issue. 

“You did say you wanted this for ‘the gram’ correct?” Thor asked. Janet chuckled and opened the phones camera. Getting the perfect angle, she captured herself, and the incredible girl beneath her who paused her lifting to wink at the camera. 

As soon as the flash finished, Janet glanced at the finished product. Perfect. She thought of the perfect caption, and posted it. More cheers could be hear from the crowd as they saw the upload.

“I think people rather like watching me exercise with you. Shall we do this again another time, Van Dyne?” 

Janet turned to the crowd.

“What do you think you guys??? Should she add me to her routine?” The crowd roared. Wow, did she love attention. “I CANT HEAR YOU” the roar was the same volume, but she would settle for that. 

Thor gave a victory few lifts, and Janet considered that she might just be the luckiest girl at the academy as well as the most confident. 

Now she just needed to figure out how to ask Jane on a date


End file.
